


Not Perfect, But Awesome: Barack Obama

by JanersM



Series: Not Perfect, But Awesome [1]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: American Politics, Art, Democrat, Digital Art, Married Couple, Photosets, Photoshop, Politicians, Politics, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanersM/pseuds/JanersM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know the man is flawed, but he's still a lot better than W.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Perfect, But Awesome: Barack Obama

|  |   
---|---|---  
|  |   
|  | 


End file.
